goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Zoltan and Zayden misbehave at Arby's
''Zoltan and Zayden Misbehave at Arby's ''is Sarah West's second grounded video out of Zoltan and Zayden. Transcript Zoltan: Hey, Mom. Georgia: What is it, boys? Zayden: Can we go to Arby's? Georgia: (Dr. Robotnik's sound effect) NO! Zayden: Why not? Georgia: Because, boys, we're having lamb chops for lunch. Zoltan: But Mom, we're hungry, so let's go to Arby's! Georgia: Boys, I said no. Zoltan: WE WANT ARBY'S (14 TIMES)! RIGHT NOW! Zayden: Yeah, right now! Georgia: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. Andrew: Georgia, I don't have anything to make the lamb chops! Georgia: Did you hear that, boys? Your father said that he doesn't have anything to make the lamb chops. That means we can go. Zoltan: Yay! Zayden: Let's go! (At Arby's) Arby's Clerk: Welcome to Arby's. How can I take your order today? Joyce: We would like a chicken sandwich, mozzarella sticks, french fries, a diet Pepsi, and a strawberry milkshake. Jane: We'll have two of each, please. Arby's Clerk: Here you go. Thanks for choosing Arby's, and have a nice day. Joyce: Thank you! (Georgia, Zoltan, and Zayden walk in) Arby's Clerk: Welcome to Arby's. How can I take your order? Georgia: I'm ordering food for my twin sons. Boys, can you please tell the Arby's clerk what you want? Zoltan: We would like some Reuben sandwiches, curly french fries, two Pepsis, and a Jamocha Shake, please. Zayden: Two of each. One for me, and one for my brother. Arby's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, you two, but we're out Jamocha Shakes. Zayden: What? Zoltan: Please tell us you're joking! Arby's Clerk: Don't feel bad, boys. How about a strawberry shake instead? Zoltan: Why? Georgia: Because, boys, they're out of Jamocha Shakes. Why don't you get strawberry milkshakes instead? Zayden: NO! WE WANT JAMOCHA SHAKES! Zoltan: YEAH, AND THAT'S FINAL! Arby's Clerk: Uh-oh... Georgia: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can either get strawberry shakes, or you can have nothing at all. (Just then, a young girl and her two sisters see the commotion that the boys are making) Molly: Uh, guys? What's going on over there? Samantha: I don't know, but I don't think it's good. Diane: Let's get out of here before things get ugly. (The three girls run out of the restaurant just as Zoltan and Zayden prepare to destroy it) Zoltan: That's it! We're gonna destroy this place with our flamethrowers! Zayden: Prepare to feel our wrath, you fools! (Zoltan and Zayden destroy Arby's) Georgia: Boys, how dare you destroy Arby's? That's it! We're going home right now, and you're getting nothing at all! (At home) Andrew: Boys, how dare you cause a rmapage at Arby's just because you didn't get what you wanted? That's it! There's going to be a lot of changes during your grounding time because of your destructive behavior at Arby's. From now on, There will be no more Anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios, no more TV, no more Video Games, no more Computer, no more Fake VHS Openings, no more music, and no more going out of the house. You will only do homework, chores, and read books that are not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios. You both will be killed by Jet and Wave! Jet and Wave: Time to die! (Meanwhile, we see the three sisters from before. The youngest sister, Molly, is whimpering and clinging to her older sister, Samantha. She is still frightened after the inccident at Arby's, and her sisters are comforting her) Molly: Sammy, why did those boys set Arby's on fire? I've never been so traumatized in my life. Samantha: Aw, it's okay, Molly. It's over now. But I'm so sorry you had to see that. Diane: Girls, I'm so sorry about what happened at Arby's. Samantha: No, Diane, it wasn't your fault. We should've gone there earlier before those boys caused a huge rampage. But I'm so lucky we made it out of there alive. Diane: I know, that would've been better. Molly, I'm sorry you got so scared seeing those boys damage the restaurant. How about we give you a treat and watch a funny movie together to cheer you up? Samantha: We can make up for what happened at Arby's by watching The Peanuts Movie and Danger Mouse and sharing some peanut butter parfaits. How does that sound? Molly: Oh, I would love that! (So, the three sisters watch The Peanuts Movie and Danger Mouse and share some peanut butter parfaits) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants